En el mar
by Clover Lauper
Summary: SONFIC. Traducción de "Al mar". Nuestros amigos llegan a un mundo tranquilo, y deciden tomar un día de descanso y olvidar sus continuos problemas. Kurogane reflexiona sobre cómo ha evolucionado su relación con Fye. YAOI. KuroganexFye


**¡Hola! Este fanfic es la traducción del original "Al mar" que está en catalán. Estoy muy contenta con este fanfic, porque es el primero que escribo en mi lengua materna: el catalán (o el valenciano, que viene siendo lo mismo). Me ha gustado mucho la experiencia, porque creo que me expreso mejor así, e incluso creo que queda más bonito en esa lengua. De todas formas, también lo he traducido al castellano para que todos puedan disfrutar de esta historia. La historia estaría situada justo después de que nuestros amigos abandonaron el país de Recolt. ¡No os doy más la brasa y os dejo con el fic!**

**"En el mar"**

En ese nuevo mundo al que habían llegado por la noche, se encontraron con un paisaje que solo Mokona había visto alguna vez: la playa. Incluidos Xiao Lang y Sakura que ya habían visto algo parecido, y Mokona, todos se quedaron maravillados con la extensión de arena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, y por supuesto con la majestuosidad del mar. Como nuestra pequeña Mokona no había detectado ninguna pluma, decidieron ser un poco egoístas y pasar allí la noche y al día siguiente disfrutar de la playa, dándose un día de merecido descanso para no pensar en plumas y problemas... Así que hicieron una hoguera y se esparcieron por la arena, dispuestos a dormir ya descansar. Todos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo pronto, al son de las canciones de los habitantes de aquel mundo, que cantaban al borde de otras hogueras baladas maravillosas acompañadas por instrumentos que sólo Mokona sabía que se llamaba "guitarras". Entregados a las emociones que habían estado viviendo, demasiado fuertes tal vez para lo que se suponía que era un simple viaje, uno a uno se fueron quedando dormidos. Sin embargo, Kurogane no podía dormir, así que giró la cabeza y contempló el rostro del mago dormido, que era quien tenía a su lado.

_Tú y yo hemos cenado en buenos restaurantes,_

_tú y yo hemos bailado a la luz de una farola,_

_tú y yo volábamos en un Ford Fiesta amarillo,_

_tú y yo hemos cantado cerca del fuego._

Como para intentar evocar al sueño, fue recordando momentos vividos con él a la larga los mundos que habían visitado: el primero que le vino a la cabeza fue el mundo de Outo, donde en aquel bar llamado "Clover" vio como Fye escuchaba con melancolía la canción de Oruha y le confesaba que siempre había esperado a alguien que lo llevara lejos... Kurogane supo al instante que en ese momento sus sentimientos hacia el mago, que eran confusos, se intensificaron y al mismo tiempo se aclararon: se convirtieron en una emoción nueva para él. Esa misma noche se dieron su primer beso a la salida del bar. Le vinieron a la cabeza más momentos a aquel mundo: cenas en el café "Ojos de gato", peleas por aquello de "Perrazo" y "Perrito"... Y por supuesto también recordó el momento cuando le comunicaron que Fye murió a manos de Seishiro, mientras un escalofrío le recorría el espinazo.

Le vinieron a la cabeza también recuerdos de Piffle: recordó los almuerzos tranquilos, los vuelos con los coches, las compras ... esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando recordó a Xiao Lang y Sakura mientras el chico le enseñado a pilotar un dragonfly. Rió con sorna cuando recordó que pronto le había detectado en Fye celos a causa del encuentro con Tomoyo, aquella jovencita que era igual a su princesa, y que justamente por aquello tenía un cierto influjo sobre el ninja... Después de la celebración de la victoria de Sakura en la carrera "Dragonfly", mientras todos dormían después de haber casi terminado con las existencia de alcohol de la ciudad, ellos dos hicieron el amor por primera vez, pero antes Kurogane se encargó de aclararle al mago que nunca había sentido nada por Tomoyo, salvo respeto y cariño. La cara de felicidad del mago después de aquella confesión, no la olvidaría nunca. Fye le dijo que siempre había albergado ese temor. Kurogane suspiró... A pesar de los problemas que iban teniendo todo iba tan bien... todos eran tan felices ...

_Tú y yo hemos buscado cosas similares,_

_tú y yo hemos tenido la cabeza llena de pájaros,_

_tú y yo arriba de la noria, tú y yo y nuestra historia,_

Realmente ellos dos eran muy parecidos: en un principio habían pretendido no involucrarse demasiado con Sakura y Xiao Lang, pero después de mil y un problemas y batallas, todos habían quedado como una especie de familia, donde todos cuidaban de todos, y donde el dolor de uno era el de todos.

Recordó noches en el país de Shura, donde él y Fye pasaron medio año sin saber nada de Mokona, Sakura y Xiao Lang, solos. Sin embargo, con tanta batalla contra el clan de Ashura y entrenamientos con los soldados de Yasha, sólo tenían un par de horas tranquilas donde lo único que les apetecía era tumbarse en a su habitación a hacer planes.

_pero tú y yo no nos hemos bañado nunca en el mar._

De repente, a Kurogane le vino a la mente una conversación que tuvo con el mago un momento de aquellos:

* FlashBack *

- ¿Sabes un lugar donde quisiera ir? -Preguntó Fye mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del ninja.

- Dime.

- Al mar

- Al mar? -Kurogane había oído hablar de él en Japón pero no había sido nunca.

- Me lo ha explicado la Mokona, dice que todo es arena y agua salada.

Kurogane sonrió al ver la sonrisa soñador del rubio, tan distinta a la sonrisa falsa que tanto lo sacaba de sus casillas...

- Iremos algún día, te lo prometo.

* FIN DEL FLASHBACK *

Ese día sería mañana

_¡En el mar, el mar! ¡En el mar, el mar! ¡En el mar, el mar!_

_En el mar..._

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente todos estaban ilusionados por hacer algo nuevo que les permitiera relajarse aunque fuera unas horas de su misión.<p>

_Plantamos las toallas, te invito a un helado,_

_jugamos a pala griega esquivando paseantes._

_En el horizonte se divisa las velas de unos niños que hacen optimist en la cala de al lado._

Todos estaban felices, luciendo una gran sonrisa que delataba que estaban disfrutando el día.

_Duermo un rato ahora que sopla del mar,_

_así acostado * se te ve espectacular, largo * y blanquito * en la arena leyendo,_

_intrigas vaticanas de final inesperado._

Kurogane no pudo evitar admirar la belleza de Fye. Aunque el color de su cuerpo chocaba mucho con los habitantes de aquel mundo, que estaban todos morenos, al ninja le parecía más hermoso que todos ellos juntos. Sonrió, hace un tiempo nunca hubiera pensado que unos pensamientos como ese le rondaban por la cabeza ...

_Es abusivo tanto calor,_

_te incorporas y te pones bien el bañador._

_Con un toque calculas como está el agua,_

Fye volvió de la orilla del mar corriendo hacia Kurogane y con un estirón lo puso de pie y lo empujó para que fuera con él al mar. Lucía una sonrisa como nunca y Kurogane estaba feliz. Se acercaron juntos a la orilla del agua.

_y todo está listo para que entremos en el mar._

El mar mojó a la vez los pies de los dos y Kurogane sintió un escalofrío, tanto por el frío del agua como por la sensación de felicidad que la embriaga en ese momento. Fye le tomó de la mano instándole a adentrarse más en el agua.

_¡En el mar, el mar! ¡En el mar, el mar! ¡En el mar, el mar!_

_En el mar..._

* * *

><p>Era de noche, y ya era casi hora de partir ... habían pasado un día maravilloso pero era hora de volver a la realidad ya su crueldad. Todos volvían a llevar sus ropas y se estaban colocando al lado de Mokona. Kurogane lanzó una última mirada a aquel lugar que hacía tan feliz a Fye, y pensó que aquel era el lugar donde el mago quisiera irse, lejos, lejos de todo ... con la persona que lo llevara, como cantaba Oruha en su canción del Clover. Miró al rubio, a quien la melancolía teñía los ojos, y decidió que cuando su viaje terminara, esa persona sería él, él lo llevaría lejos de todo.<p>

_Así pues si un día vienes y pasas por aquí,_

_y si a pesar del trabajo encontramos una mañana,_

_no me perdonaría nunca, no podría asumir,_

_no cogerte con la moto y que no hiciéramos camino muy lejos de aquí..._

_Al otro lado del mundo, hay un chiringuito y cuatro pinos al fondo,_

_tú y yo sentados en la barra de un bar..._

_suena buena música y estamos frente al mar_

_¡En el mar, el mar! ¡En el mar, el mar! ¡En el mar, el mar!_

_En el mar ..._

**FIN**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! :) Como he dicho antes, yo estoy muy contenta con esta historia. La canción es "Al mar!" del grupo Manel: una de mis canciones preferidas de uno de mis grupos favoritos. Escuchadla, es preciosa. Me suena rara la traducción al castellano pero bueno, la letra no deja de ser muy bonita. Además ¡hace unos días me enteré de que el grupo venía a mi ciudad a dar un concierto! Ah... estoy tan feliz...**

**Me queda hacer una aclaración: hay unas palabras que pertenecen a la canción que llevan un asterisco al lado, que son "estirado", "largo" y "blanquito". Están señaladas con un asterisco porque las he cambiado de género. En la canción se refiere a una chica, y dice "estirada", "larga" y "blanquita", pero para que concuerde lo he cambiado.**

**¡Nada más, espero que disfrutéis tanto de la versión en catalán como en la de castellano! :)**


End file.
